


"Of Course"

by heythereamigos (daughter_of_nemesis)



Series: Prompt-Based Drarry [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, New Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_nemesis/pseuds/heythereamigos
Summary: When the Party's Over"Of course," he says, looking you in the eyes.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Prompt-Based Drarry [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090598
Kudos: 8





	"Of Course"

You dance drunkenly together. Sober is a train station long since passed. You feel him in your arms, in your heart. 

You don’t want this to be a product of alcohol. 

You want this to be real. 

So you whisper to him. “When the high is over, and we sober down, when everybody goes… I’m hoping that you’ll stick around.”

The other man looks at you, and his eyes become less cloudy, his jaw more determined. “Of course,” he says, looking you in the eyes.

The reassurance you get from that is nothing short of a miracle. 

You want more.

You ask again. “My darling. When we sober up, will you still be mine?”

He smiles at you. Plants a kiss on your neck. He smiles. “Of course.”

You smile. 


End file.
